


Not Allison

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Lydia's new best friend.  She was Scott's new girlfriend, but Kira would never be Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Allison

She wasn’t Allison.

She may have been Scott’s new girlfriend. She may have been Lydia’s new best friend (because for whatever reason Malia just got on her nerves…no, it was not because of Stiles…), but she wasn’t Allison.

When the new guidance counselor sat down with Kira, Scott, Stiles and Lydia to talk about Allison’s death, she said it would take time. That it would eventually heal and that they’d be able to move on.

Lydia would find a new best friend and Scott a new girlfriend.

It was ironic to the whole group (and weirded all of them out) that those two went hand in hand in Allison and now Kira.

The sleepovers were different. They gossiped, of course, and Lydia knew way more of Scott’s love life over the past few years that she felt like she didn’t need to know anymore. But they didn’t joke about the boys often. Mostly it was just talk of random things: school, life before all this supernatural stuff came into their life.

Funnily enough, Malia never came to their sleepovers, no matter how much they wanted her to.

Scott would accidentally slip up and call Kira “Allison” sometimes (Kira would forgive it every time). Sometimes one of the group would ask where Allison or Isaac were, momentarily forgetting that neither of them were there.

There would be an unspoken telepathic-like thing where Lydia, Stiles and Scott would read each other’s mind.

It scared Malia and Kira to no end, making them feel like they were missing some crucial information on whatever mission they were accomplishing right then.

But as Lydia would look at Kira at lunch, and smile and talk with her while Scott would hold her hand from across the table, she would always think of Allison.

Kira was her new best friend. She was Scott’s new girlfriend.

She’d never be Allison, though.


End file.
